Complicated
by Sannur
Summary: CONTINUED! Really slow update,bear with me. ch 5 update. Karena hati adalah perkara rumit untuk dijabarkan. terutama kalau Draco yang mulai terjebak dengan perasaannya. RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated **

**Malfoy Manor**

AU! OOC/ No Magic/ Modern Timeline

Summary : Malfoy Manor, rumah besar milik keluarga bangsawan Malfoy selama ini selalu tampak tenang dan teratur. Apa yang terjadi ketika seorang pelayan baru yang datang disana mampu merubah semuanya. Suasana baru, dan tentunya … perasaan baru. Semuanya menjadi lebih rumit dan kompleks. Dimana sebenanrnya perasaannya berlabuh? Untuk kekasihnya atau…. Pelayan baru itu?

Author note : Cerita ini FULL AU . NO MAGIC. Modern Timeline. Dan hampir semua OOC. Typo(s). DM (22) HP (18). Pairing H/?. etcetera dan etcetera. Read & Review! Xie xie! ^^.

-0-

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Inggris

Seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil berdiri memandang manor mewah yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya. Manor bernuansa krem keabu-abuan itu menguarkan aura ketenangan dan kehangatan diantara dinginnya suhu ditempat tersebut yang memang lebih tinggi dari sekitarnya.

Disisi kanannya, sebuah koper berukuran sedang bertuliskan inisial H.J.P menunggu untuk dibawa sang pemilik yang masih mematung mengagumi manor besar yang (mungkin) sebentar lagi menjadi rumah keduanya. Setidaknya sampai musim panas baru ia bisa pulang lagi ke rumah pamannya.

'Kau bisa, Harry!' batinnya. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya, pemuda itu menggotong kopernya dan berjalan menuju gerbang hitam dengan sebuah perisai bermotif rumit seperti sulur tanaman. Benar-benar keluarga bangsawan.

Sesosok pria berbadan kekar menyambutnya –jika menatap tajam padamu bisa dianggap menyambut- dari balik gerbang.

"Sebutkan nama dan keperluanmu!" katanya tegas dan dingin.

"Harry James Potter. Saya mendengar keluarga Malfoy mencari pelayan tambahan. Saya kemari ingin mengajukan lamaran untuk pekerjaan itu," jawab Harry to the point.

Pria itu mengawasi Harry dari atas ke bawah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang sayangnya tidak mempan sama sekali padanya. Ia kemari untuk bekerja, bukan untuk djadikan samsak tinju oleh orang yang lebih besar, lagi.

Lama rasanya sebelum pria itu akhirnya mengangguk sekilas dan membuka gerbang tersebut, menyuruh Harry masuk dengan gerakan dagunya. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Harry menggotong kopernya dan langsung disuruh mengikuti pria tersebut lewat jalur memutar yang langsung menuju ke belakang manor. Meski dari pintu belakang, tetap saja ini kesempatan awal baginya memulai pekerjaan (yang semoga ia dapatkan) untuk menopang kehidupannya. Ia tak mungkin selamanya bergantung pada paman Regi dan istrinya.

'Buat mereka bangga padamu, Harry!'

-0-

"Harry James Potter, 18 tahun. Kau baru lulus sekolah, eh? Bukankah harusnya kau lulus umur 17?" tanya pria berambut hitam panjang yang duduk dikursi kayu berukir dihadapannya. Mata hitamnya menatap tajam pada sosok Harry, membuatnya agak merasa tidak nyaman tapi harus ia tahan.

"Iya Tuan Snape, tiga bulan yang lalu," jawabnya pada Severus Snape, kepala pelayan keluarga Malfoy.

"Kau terlambat masuk sekolah atau bagaimana hingga baru lulus tahun ini?" Snape bertanya lagi, kali ini matanya sibuk membaca daftar riwayat milik Harry.

Harry menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. Sosok Snape yang dingin jauh lebih mengintimidasi dibanding Robert yang berbadan kekar, kepala keamanan Malfoy Manor tadi.

"Saya terlambat masuk satu tahun. Karena berbarengan meninggalnya ayah baptis saya," kata Harry tenang meski sebenarnya ia merasa pahit setiap mengingat hal itu.

"Orangtua kandungmu?"

"Meninggal ketika saya umur 3 tahun,"

Snape menatapnya lagi dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Kasian? Harry tak butuh dikasihani, paman Regi mengajarinya menjadi pribadi yang tangguh tanpa harus bertindak kasar. Dan terutama, jangan tunjukan terlalu banyak emosi, secukupnya saja. Dengan berlaku introvert orang cepat bosan denganmu, jadi kau juga terhindar dari masalah, kata pamannya suatu ketika. Kecuali kau merasa orang itu layak di percaya, tambahnya.

Kepala pelayan tersebut masih menatapnya sebelum menutup berkas milik Harry. "Kau ku beri waktu percobaan selama satu bulan. Jika keluarga ini mengeluhkan kerjamu, kau keluar. Mengerti?"

Harry mengangguk tegas, tak sedikit pun memutus kontak mata pada Snape. Biarpun masih percobaan, setidaknya masih dapat kesempatan.

"Aubrey. Beri pengarahan singkat tentang tugasnya dan tunjukan kamarnya. Jangan memanjakannya meski ia masih masa percobaan. Tuan Lucius tak perduli dia anak baru atau bukan. Kau, ikuti dia," perintah Snape menunjuk pada sesosok perempuan muda berpakaian ala maid –meski rok hitam khasnya diganti celana kain berbalut apron pendek- yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

-0-

"Marlene Aubrey, pelayan pribadi Nyonya Cissa." Kata Marlene sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Harry Potter, pegawai baru. Masa percobaan, mohon bantuannya" jawab Harry sambil menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kau terlalu formal, Potter. Panggil aku Marlene, tidak ada formalitas antar sesama pelayan. Ok,"

"Baiklah Au- Marlene. Kalau begitu panggil aku Harry biar adil. Bagaimana?"

Marlene hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya. Kalau bakat observasi Harry benar, karena biasanya ia tidak salah, wanita disampingnya berusia sekitar 25 tahun berkulit kuning langsat –agak langka untuk ukuran Eropa- mata biru gelap dan rambut pirang gelap dan memiliki pribadi yang easy going terhadap sesama. Terbukti dia tak berusaha menonjolkan sikap senioritasnya pada Harry yang notabenenya anak baru.

"Ini kamarmu, kalau kau sudah merapikan bawaanmu aku tunggu di teras belakang. Biar ku kenalkan dengan yang lainnya. Masih ada sekitar sepuluh orang lagi yang harus kau temui. Jadi, cepatlah. Eh, kurasa yang lain masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Lima belas menit lagi kurasa mereka sudah selesai, jadi datanglah. Ok?" tanya Marlene dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Harry tersenyum melihat Marlene yang ternyata cerewet jika dia mau, tapi tak bermaksud menyinggung ia hanya mengangguk sambil menerima kunci yang diberikan Marlene dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Ruangan berukuran 6x8 m tersebut termasuk luas untuk ukuran kamar pelayan. Kamar bernuansa hijau lembut dengan sebuah ranjang tunggal, lemari pakaian berukuran sedang dan sebuah meja belajar yang lebih dari cukup untuk tempat tinggal sementaranya.

Dengan segera ia merapikan pakaian yang ia bawa ke lemari yang ternyata sudah terisi tiga pasang seragam buttler resmi –celana kain hitam dan kemeja putih- dan dua pasang pakaian yang layaknya digunakan pekerja peternakan. Well, pekerjaanku memang lebih banyak di "alam", kan?, pikirnya. Tambahan beberapa buku untuk hiburannya di meja belajar, figura foto dan terakhir meletakan koper kosongnya di sudut ruangan. Ia melirik arloji ditangannya, tak terasa sepuluh menit berlalu ketika ia merapikan bawaanya.

Knock! Knock!

"Iya, sebentar." Harry bangkit dari posisinya ditempat tidur, membuka pintu dan mendapati Marlene berdiri disana dengan senyum.

"Ayo, ku kenalkan pada yang lain. Keluarga Malfoy baru saja pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari. Jadi kita ada waktu kosong. Severus juga sudah mengizinkanku mengajakmu berkeliling manor. So, come on!"

-0-

Jadilah siang itu dihabiskan Harry berkeliling manor ditemani Marlene. Mendapat berbagai penjelasan tentang majikan barunya yang menuntut kesempurnaan dan disiplin tinggi. Rincian pekerjaanya dan berbagai peraturan di Malfoy Manor. Meski statusnya sebagai pelayan baru, keluarga Malfoy tak pandang bulu. Mereka sudah memberikan fasilitas yang jauh lebih baik dibanding pelayan keluarga lain, karena itu mereka juga punya standart tinggi untuk para pekerjanya.

Dan bisa dibilang, Harry mendapat pekerjaan yang belum pernah didapat pelayan lainnya. Berdasar pernyataan Marlene, yang sudah bekerja di manor kurang lebih lima tahun, ia mendapat tugas untuk menjaga peliharaan pribadi Tuan Muda Mal- Draco.

'Jangan pernah panggil Tuan Muda dengan Malfoy kalau kau tak mau Tuan Lucius memecatmu saat itu juga. Kalau Tuan Muda Draco terlalu panjang, cukup Tuan Muda. Para pelayan disini memanggilnya begitu' kata Marlene memperingatkan. Katanya sih biar tak tertukar mana kepala keluarga Malfoy dan mana pewarisnya.

Masih berdasar kata Marlene, selama ini Tuan Muda mengurus sendiri binatang kesayangnya –seekor Siberian husky, burung hantu elang dan seekor kuda thoroughbred- dan tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya. Tapi, karena sekarang ia mulai aktif di bisnis keluarganya, ia terpaksa mencari asistan untuk mengurus peliharaannya itu.

Ia juga sempat diajak melihat masing-masing binatang tersebut, dan cukup dengan melihat binatangnya saja ia langsung tau –meski tidak rinci- keluarga ini amat sangaaat kaya raya. Sudah jelas semua binatang peliharaan tersebut adalah kelas unggulan dengan perawatan nomer 1.

Satu hal mengejutkan buatnya dan terutama Marlene adalah ketika Alpha, anjing Siberian berukuran cukup besar itu langsung mendekatinya ketika mereka tiba dikandangnya. Marlene sendiri yang sudah lama bekerja disana tak pernah berani mendekati Alpha, karena anjing itu pasti langsung menyalak garang pada siapa pun –kecuali pemiliknya sendiri-.

'Mungkin kau memang berjodoh dengan pekerjaan ini, Harry. Maksudku, lihat Alpha tadi, ia menjadi anjing penurut layaknya anjing puddle yang minta dimanja tuannya. God, aku saja tak pernah berani mendekatinya,' kata Marlene sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Harry yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil, well- mungkin ini pertanda baik buatku. Semoga saja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated**

**Malfoy Family**

AU! OOC/ No Magic/ Modern Timeline

Summary : Malfoy Manor, rumah besar milik keluarga bangsawan Malfoy selama ini selalu tampak tenang dan teratur. Apa yang terjadi ketika seorang pelayan baru yang datang disana mampu merubah semuanya. Suasana baru, dan tentunya … perasaan baru. Semuanya menjadi lebih rumit dan kompleks. Dimana sebenanrnya perasaannya berlabuh? Untuk kekasihnya atau…. Pelayan baru itu?

Author note : Cerita ini FULL AU . NO MAGIC. Modern Timeline. Dan hampir semua OOC. Typo(s). DM (22) HP (18). Pairing H/?. etcetera dan etcetera. Read & Review! Xie xie! ^^.

maaf bnuat kengaretan posting next chapternya -_-V, maklum pelajar eheheheh xD

-0-

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Inggris

Keluarga Malfoy pulang tiga hari kemudian, dan hampir tengah malam. Menyisakan Severus dan Marlene yang menyambut keluarga aristokrat tersebut. Setidaknya, Harry mendapat keuntungan dengan lamanya keluarga tersebut kembali untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya. Dan memantapkan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang tak kan lepas dari pengamatan Malfoy Sr. Dan jangan lupakan sekarang akhir pekan, bisa dibilang kegiatan di Malfoy Manor jauh lebih santai. Bahkan para pelayan boleh tidur hingga pukul 9 pagi!

"Harry, kau didalam?" suara perempuan terdengar samar dari balik pintu kamarnya.

Harry menandai halaman yang sedang dibacanya sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya."Oh, kau Li. Masuklah,"

Li Fang, gadis berwajah oriental dengan rambut hitam-kecoklatan dan mata coklat cemerlang tersenyum begitu melihat Harry. Junior yang hanya setahun lebih muda darinya. Dari yang berhasil Harry kumpulkan, ia pekerja termuda di manor tersebut. Untungnya, para pekerja yang lain tidak berusaha mengintimidasinya –kecuali Severus, tentunya- hanya karena umur.

Li duduk dikursi belajar Harry sambil menatap sekeliling sebelum matanya berhenti pada dua figura dihadapannya,"Ini keluargamu?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk mengiyakan, ia memilih menyimpan sendiri topik tentang keluarganya kalau tidak ditanya.

"Ibumu, yang berambut merah atau yang…?" Li membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung karena ia tau, Harry pasti paham yang ia maksud.

"Merah, yang berambut gelap tanteku. Dia adik ipar almarhum ayah baptisku,"

"Ku dengar… kau tinggal dengan…"

"Dengan pamanku? Iya aku tinggal dengannya setelah Sirius, ayah baptisku meninggal," jawab Harry. Nada hingga ekspresinya sulit terbaca.

"Maaf Harry, aku turut berduka," katanya tulus.

Harry sudah sering mendengar kata seperti itu. Ia mungkin tak tau apa mereka tulus atau tidak, tapi dengan berkata demikian setidaknya masih ada rasa peduli.

"Tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu, toh kematian itu hal yang pasti tejadi kan," kata Harry lebih berupa pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak tenang walau dalam hatinya terjadi pergumulan emosi yang siap membuncah.

Li menatap pemuda dihadapannya shock, belum pernah ia mendengar seseorang bicara tentang kematian setenang itu. Memang benar kematian itu hal yang alami, tapi, mendengarnya diucapkan dengan begitu kalem oleh remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu tetap… entahlah, ia sendiri bingung mengatakannya. Kagum? Mungkin, ngeri? Juga ada.

"Aku baru kali ini bertemu orang sepertimu, Harry. Maksudku, kau bicara tentang kematian seolah bicara tentang cuaca. Jangan tersinggung, aku justru merasa kagum dengan ketenanganmu," puji Li sambil tersenyum.

Harry membalas dengan senyumnya meski hal itu tak tampak dimatanya,"Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Lagi pula, bukan sekali ini aku ditinggal orang yang ku sayang. Well- anggap saja aku sudah sering merasakan kehilangan,"

Hening.

Kesunyian yang terasa mencekik menyusul perkataan Harry tadi membuat segalanya terasa canggung. Li tak tau harus berkomentar bagaimana, karena ia sendiri belum pernah merasakan ada di posisi Harry. Dan mungkin ia juga tak menginginkan ada di posisi itu dalam waktu dekat.

"Ehm, tadi ada apa kau kemari Li?"Harry berusaha memecah keheningan yang terasa begitu berat. Ia tau, Li merasa tidak nyaman sudah mengungkit topik ini.

"Ooh, iya. Err.. tadi Severus memberitahuku kau harus hadir saat makan malam. Katanya perkenalan dengan keluarga Malfoy,"

Harry diam sejenak,"Yang lain ikut?"

Li menggeleng singkat,"Hanya kau, Sev dan Marlene. Kan bisa dibilang pekerjaanmu disini special, jadi mungkin lebih formal. Dan juga, pelayan yang lain kan sudah dikenal. Jadi, yaa tinggal kau sendiri. Maaf,"

Harry menatapnya heran,"Kenapa?"

"Tak bisa ikut menemanimu. Setidaknya, kalau ada yang sebaya denganmu kan masih mending. Kau benar-benar yang termuda disini, kau tau? Bahkan Tuan Muda dan kekasihnya sudah dua puluh tahun lebih."

Ah iya, Malfoy –eh Draco hampir empat tahun diatas umurnya. Kalau soal kekasihnya, yang Harry tau ia putri tunggal keluarga Granger. Salah satu keluarga dokter ternama yang tinggal di Crawley, gadis itu juga berbeda dua tahun darinya. Benar-benar anak bawang kau Harry, batinnya.

"Harry? Are you alright?" suara khawatir Li memecahkan lamunan pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Ah iya, maaf aku melamun tadi. Tak apa Li, setidaknya masih ada Marlene. Ku dengar, ia yang biasa menjadi penyelamat para pelayan baru, eh?"

"Hihihi, itulah Marlene. Dia dan Nyonya Cissa sependapat tak perlu menakuti anak baru, harusnya mereka dibimbing bukan diintimidasi. Yaaa, semoga beruntunglah kau nanti."

Harry tersenyum mendengar ketulusan di suara Li. Dalam dua hari, ia hampir berhasil berbaur dengan seluruh pekerja. Meski Severus masih dan sepertinya akan selalu tampak seperti kelelawar tua pemurung. Yaaa, mungkin sudah bawaan dari lahirnya.

"Ya sudah, aku keluar dulu. Kau istirahat saja Harry, makan malam masih cukup lama dan keluarga yang lain juga masih beristirahat. Ah ya, jangan lupa nanti pakai seragammu, ok? Bye Harry," seru Li sambil keluar dari kamar rekannya tersebut.

Harry hanya geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Li yang hampir sama cerewetnya dengan Marlene, ditambah dengan aksen chinesenya –meski tak terlalu kentara- membuat gadis itu mudah dikenali. Matanya terarah ke jam klasik di atas meja, baru jam tiga sore, masih lama sekali sebelum makan malam.

'Mungkin aku bisa bermain dengan Alpha' dengan pikiran demikian, Harry keluar dari kamarnya menuju kandang besar Siberian kesayangan Tuan Muda. Untungnya ia memakai pakaian biasa, jadi tak perlu takut mengotori seragamnya.

Suara salakan anjing besar itu menyambutnya ketika berdiri tak jauh dari kandang besar dihadapannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, seekor Siberian husky langsung "menyerangnya" hingga jatuh rata dengan tanah dan menjilati wajahnya penuh kehangatan.

"Ho, ho, ho. Sepertinya mood mu sedang baik kan, Alpha? Apa karena tuanmu sudah kembali, boy?" tanyanya sambil mengusap telinga anjing besar dihadapannya yang disambut salakan bersemangat.

Well- ada keuntungannya ia punya bakat menjinakan binatang.

-0-

Dari balik jendela tinggi lantai tiga manor tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut platina dan mata abu-abu yang hampir mendekati warna silver, baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Dialah Draco Lucius Malfoy, atau tepatnya Tuan Muda Draco. Sebenarnya ia masih mau mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh kemarin, tapi suara gonggongan anjing kesayangannya sukses membuatnya terbangun.

Segera saja ia bangkit dan membuka pintu besar yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya. Ia jarang mendengar Alpha menyalak sedemikian kerasnya, menandakan anjing itu sedang senang. Hal yang jarang terjadi saat ia tak ada.

Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Disana, tepat ditempatnya biasa bermain dengan Siberian kesayangannya itu, seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang luar biasa berantakan tampak asik bermain lempar tangkap tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali. Semakin aneh karena Alpha bukan binatang yang mudah dijinakan. Tapi, orang asing itu? Siapa dia?

Iris silvernya menajam berusaha mengamati lebih jelas sosok tersebut. Yang ia dapatkan hanya anak itu kemungkinan lebih muda tiga atau empat tahun darinya, memakai kacamata dan pakaian yang agak kebesaran dari ukurannya.

'Apa dia pelayan baru tersebut? Hebat sekali sudah bisa menjinakan Alpha'

Draco masih memperhatikan pemuda tersebut bermain dengan peliharaannya, sebuah pemandangan yang justru membuatnya merasa damai dan adanya kehangatan lain yang menjalar di benaknya, entah apa nama perasaan itu. Lama sekali rasanya ia melihat ada pelayan yang lebih muda darinya di Manor. Terutama pelayan laki-laki, bukan karena ia ada kelainan, tidak, Draco masih normal. Hanya saja, ia kadang ingin bertukar pendapat dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darinya.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya ia mencari tau tentang anak itu dari pelayan yang lain. Dan Draco pun masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan menemui salah satu pekerjanya.

-0-

Severus Snape, kepala pelayan keluarga Malfoy sejak lima belas tahun terakhir belum pernah mendapat kejutan seaneh ini selama bekerja disini. Bukan hanya pelayan baru disini baru lulus sekolah, tapi, ada banyak hal aneh lainnya dalam diri Potter itu.

Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali melihatnya masuk ke ruang kerjanya. Auranya yang terkesan tenang, kelewat tenang malah untuk seusianya justru menimbulkan misteri tersendiri tentang pribadinya. Ditambah kemampuannya beradaptasi dengan pekerja yang lain, meski ia pelayan termuda disini juga semakin membuatnya berbeda. Dan jangan lupakan yang terpenting, kemampuannya untuk menjinakan bukan hanya satu tapi ketiga binatang kesayangan Tuan Mudanya sekaligus.

Serta, mata emerald itu. Perpaduan warna hijau yang tampak…asing. Tak terlalu terang maupun gelap, hanya saja, mata itu terkesan dalam dan menusuk. Mata yang selama ini dianggap sebagai gerbang dalam pribadi seseorang, indra yang paling mudah terbaca terutama oleh sosok Severus yang punya bakat observan tinggi. Justru tampak seperti peti besi yang menyembunyikan berbagai rahasia sang pemilik. Untuk kali ini, Severus tak bisa menebak sama sekali apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu.

Aneh. Sangat … misterius.

"Severus, kau sibuk?" suara berat yang amat familiar memutuskan obeservasinya atas sosok Potter tadi.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati anak tunggal keluarga Malfoy berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Muda?" tanyanya formal.

"Jelaskan tentang anak baru itu." Perintahnya singkat.

Meski nadanya tenang, ia tau mana perintah yang harus langsung dilaksanakan dan mana yang bisa menunggu. Dan ia tau persisi siapa yang dimaksud oleh Draco. Jadilah ia, Severus Snape, menceritakan garis besar tentang sosok Harry Potter pada majikannya tersebut. Tanpa menyuarakan pendapatnya sendiri tentunya.

Draco mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Severus. Harry Potter ternyata namanya. Dan ia tak salah duga ketika ia menebak selisih umurnya, anak itu baru delapan belas tahun dan baru lulus sekolah. Tinggal bersama keluarga adik almarhum ayah baptisnya dan kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat masih kecil.

Anak malang, batin Draco. Tapi, disaat bersamaan juga ia tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan aneh saat mengamati sosok Potter tersebut. Sama seperti Severus, baru kali ini ia menemui seseorang yang sulit dibaca bahkan dari bahasa tubuhnya.

".. dia akan hadir saat makan malam nanti untuk diperkenalkan secara resmi dihadapan Tuan Lucius dan Nyonya Cissa. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

Draco menggeleng kepalanya singkat dengan tatapan datarnya, meski Severus tau ada ucapan terimakasih di sepasang silvernya itu. Ia pun berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya, membunuh waktu dengan membaca buku tak ada salahnya kan?

-0-

"Jadi, kau baru lulus sekolah?" tanya Malfoy Sr. setelah membaca tuntas data diri Harry.

Harry, yang diapit Severus dan Marlene merasa agak tak nyaman karena keduanya yang lebih tinggi darinya menjaga kontak mata dengan sang majikan. Tak sedikitpun menunjukan ekspresi takut atau gugup.

"Iya Tuan Lucius."

"Kau kenal dengan keluarga Black?" tanyanya, ada nada kaget dalam suaranya.

"Sirius Black adalah ayah baptis saya. Setelah kematiannya saya tinggal dengan Regulus, adiknya," ungkap Harry tenang.

Keluarga Black dikenal sebagai pengusaha kelas menengah dengan produksi utamanya, furniture berkualitas tinggi. Usaha keluarga itu sempat terpuruk setelah kematian sosok Sirius sebelum mulai bangkit kembali. Dan biarpun sebenarnya kehidupan Harry terjamin ditangan pamannya, yang ia sandang adalah nama keluarga Potter. Ia mungkin sudah lama tinggal dibawah asuhan keluarga Black, kalau ia memulai usaha tetap nama Potter yang ia bawa. Karena itu ia rela kalaupun harus memulai dari bawah. Sebagai pelayan manor ini, misalnya.

"Potter ya? Apa kau tak bisa melepaskan kacamata mengerikanmu itu?" cibir Lucius.

"Maaf Tuan, saya sudah memakainya sejak kecil. Penglihatan saya sama buruknya dengan kelelawar tanpa kacamata ini,"

Penjelasan Harry disambut tawa pelan satu-satunya wanita di keluarga Malfoy –Narcissa Malfoy- yang ada diruangan tersebut dan suara tersedak dari pemuda di sisi kiri Malfoy Sr. Harry menatap dua seniornya dan agak terkejut melihat rona merah tipis diwajah pucat seorang Severus Snape. Sebelum ia bisa meminta penjelasan, suara berat lainnya meski lebih ringan dibanding Malfoy Sr masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Jadi, kau yang akan mengurus binatang peliharaanku?" tanya pemuda di sisi kiri Lucius, Draco.

"Iya Tuan Muda,"

Draco yang sedari tadi fokus ke folder yang tadi dipegang ayahnya pun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati dua iris terhijau menatapnya dengan tenang. Bukan hanya ketenangan yang terpancar disana, tapi juga aura misterius yang sama kentaranya.

Ia mengamati Potter dengan pandangan penuh perhitungan. Rambut hitam yang ternyata lebih berantakan setelah dilihat dari jarak dekat, kacamata bulat tebal, mata hijau cemerlang sewarna emerald dan badan yang memang kecil untuk remaja seumurnya. Makin menguatkan kesan anak bawang pada dirinya.

"Apa kau tak mengenal kegiatan yang namanya menyisir rambut? Bahkan bulu Alpha masih lebih teratur dibandingkan rambutmu itu," sindir Draco tajam. Ia hampir tersedak untuk kedua kalinya ketika mendapati reaksi pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sekilas. Jika orang lain yang mendengar sindirannya tadi pasti sudah langsung menyerangnya dengan brutal. Tapi, tidak dengan Potter.

"Mohon maaf sekali lagi Tuan Muda, tapi rambut saya memang tidak pernah berteman akrab dengan yang namanya sisir. Setidaknya, saya beruntung kalau ternyata bulu Alpha jauh lebih teratur dibanding rambut saya, jadi cukup saya yang menanggung masalah ini sendiri." balas Harry enteng.

Tawa Narcissa pun pecah mendengar candaan Harry, dan siapa sangka diwajah datar Lucius Malfoy sebenarnya ia sedang menahan senyum yang mengancam keluar. Tidak setiap hari kan mereka bisa melihat pelayan membuat majikannya terdiam dan tertawa diwaktu bersamaan.

"Kau punya selera humor yang bagus, nak. Ku harap kau betah bekerja disini. Nah, sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke ruangan masing-masing," Narcissa pun akhirnya buka suara setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

Ketiga pelayan tersebut membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruang makan meninggalkan keluarga Malfoy untuk bercengkrama.

"Well, siapa sangka anak baru itu bisa tahan dengan cibiranmu Nak? Bahkan, bisa membalasnya dengan tenang," suara Narcissa masih kental akan tertawaan.

Lucius menatap putranya dengan mata berkilat jahil, suatu hal yang langka dalam sosok seorang Malfoy,"Aku setuju dengan ibumu Draco, biasanya orang lain langsung emosi atau malah menciut mendengar komentarmu itu. Ada yang aneh dengan Potter itu."

Untuk sekali ini, Draco membiarkan sisi kekanakannya muncul dihadapan kedua orangtuanya. Putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy yang biasanya menunjukkan ekspresi seminim mungkin itu berlaku childish hanya karena seorang pelayan? Anak baru pula? What's going on, here?!

"Ha ha, bukan hanya dia yang aneh. Sejak kapan Father dan Mother memilih membela seorang pelayan? Anak baru pula? Jangan-jangan dia pakai jampi pada kalian?" gerutu Draco sambil memanyunkan bibir bawahnya sedikit.

Narcissa yang baru tenang kembali meledak tawanya melihat kelakuan putranya itu,"Ayolah Nak, sedikit perubahan suasana tak ada salahnya kan?" candanya.

"Kau tau Cissa, aku juga tak keberatan dengan perubahan suasana disini. Mungkin, anak baru itu bisa meramaikan manor ini dengan selera humornya yang unik," ujar Lucius. Siapa pun dapat menangkap tanda kutip dalam kata unik yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Buktinya, ia bisa membuat Draco kita ngambek seperti anak berumur lima tahun. Sebuah rekor. Ckckck. Haruskah ku beri ia penghargaan Draco Lucius Malfoy?" tanya sang ayah penuh sarkasme.

"Terimakasih. Jika kalian tak keberatan, aku mau berkeliling manor sebelum larut. Night Father, Mother," tanpa menunggu jawaban keduanya, Draco sudah bangkit dan meninggalkan ruang makan. Melewatkan tatapan penuh arti yang tertuju pada putranya itu.

-0-

Seperti yang diucapkannya tadi, Draco memilih mengitari manor yang sudah menjadi tempat bernaungnya sejak ia lahir hingga kini. Ia hafal semua lorong yang ada disini, apa yang ada di balik setiap pintu tertutup itu, dan berbagai ornament lainnya.

Kakinya terus melangkah membawanya ke arah teras belakang manor, tempatnya berbincang dengan Severus tentang si Potter tadi. Lelah mulai merayapi tubuhnya hingga tanpa disadari ia sudah bersandar pada pagar penyangga teras yang terhubung dengan tangga pendek menuju ke halaman belakang Malfoy Manor nan luas.

Bayang-bayang sosok anak laki-laki berambut platina kecil bermain dihalaman memenuhi ingatannya. Bersama kedua orangtuanya, kadang bersama Alpha ataupun dengan pelayan yang lain. Meski kedua orangtuanya tak pernah terang-terangan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya, ia tau, tanpa sedikit pun ragu bahwa mereka amat menyayanginya. Dan saat-saat dimana mereka bisa berkumpul, menghabiskan waktu bersama terekam jelas dalam memorinya. Masih sangat jelas, dan selalu ada.

'Apa Potter ingat kapan terakhir kali bermain dengan kedua orangtuanya?' pertanyaan aneh itu menyusup masuk dalam pikirannya tanpa filter sama sekali.

Aneh. Aneh. Aneh. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan anak itu? Ada yang salah dengan otakmu, Malfoy. Ya, ya sangat salah. Dan Potter itu penyebabnya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated**

**Another Day**

AU! OOC/ No Magic/ Modern Timeline

Summary : Malfoy Manor, rumah besar milik keluarga bangsawan Malfoy selama ini selalu tampak tenang dan teratur. Apa yang terjadi ketika seorang pelayan baru yang datang disana mampu merubah semuanya. Suasana baru, dan tentunya … perasaan baru. Semuanya menjadi lebih rumit dan kompleks. Dimana sebenanrnya perasaannya berlabuh? Untuk kekasihnya atau…. Pelayan baru itu?

Author note : Cerita ini FULL AU . NO MAGIC. Modern Timeline. Dan hampir semua OOC. Typo(s). DM (22) HP (18). Pairing H/?. etcetera dan etcetera. Read & Review! Xie xie! ^^. Maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya -_-v

-0-

Grimmauld Place No. 12, London, Inggris.

"Hera, I'm home!" seru pria muda berambut hitam sambil melepas jas kerjanya.

Regulus Arcturus Black, atau biasa dipanggil Regi, pewaris tunggal keluarga Black setelah Sirius, kakaknya meninggal tiga tahun silam itu tampak bahagia ketika memasuki rumah yang ia tempati sejak ia kecil. Tas hitam berukuran sedang tersampir dibahunya ditambah beberapa map ditangannya diletakkan di meja ruang tamu dengan asal.

"Di dapur, dear!" suara perempuan terdengar samar dari arah dapur rumah besar tersebut. Setelah melepas sepatunya, pria itu langsung menyusuri koridor menuju sumber suara.

Disana, tepat di depan meja makan, seorang wanita dikisaran pertengahan tiga puluh tahun adalah Heralia Martha Black, istrinya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Meski sudah hampir kepala empat, kecantikannya tak berubah sama sekali dimata Regi. Rambutnya coklat-kemerahan yang hampir sewarna tanah basah, mata biru cemerlang yang penuh ketenangan serta postur tubuhnya yang agak kecil justru tampak sempurna dimata Regi. Tak ada penyesalan sedikit pun dalam hidupnya menikahi sahabatnya sejak di universitas.

Dan jika ada yang menyaingi kebahagiaan Regi, tentunya Hera sendiri. Siapa sangka pada akhirnya ia akan menikah dengan Prince Charming sekaligus anak bungsu keluarga Black tersebut? Pria yang tetap tampan, bahkan mungkin makin tampan diusianya yang ketiga puluh tujuh. Rambut hitam keluarga Black, ditambah sepasang iris abu-abu penuh misteri itu sudah memikatnya sejak pertama kali bertatapan mata.

Pribadinya yang agak tertutup justru menjadi suatu tantangan tersendiri untuk seorang Hera yang notabenenya punya keingintahuan besar. Ditambah saat itu statusnya sebagai "reporter" sekolah sempat membuatnya harus mewawancarai murid-murid berprestasi disekolah, dan Regulus termasuk satu diantaranya.

Dibalik ketenangannya, tersembunyi sejuta cerita tentang dirinya dan almarhum Sirius yang tumbuh besar dalam keluarga yang taat aturan dan menuntut kesempurnaan. Membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang agak tertutup dan berpikiran jauh dari remaja sepantarnya.

"Hera, sweetie? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Regi khawatir melihat istrinya yang terdiam ketika melihatnya.

Hera yang tersadar dari lamunannya berkedip beberapa kali, menghilangkan sisa-sisa jaring khayalannya sebelum tersenyum menatap Regulus.

"Aku tidak apa Regi, hanya melamun sebentar. Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu, aku tak mau kau cepat tua dan beruban karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanku," katanya berusaha serius. Meski ia tau tak ada gunanya karena Regi selalu mampu membacanya seperti buku terbuka.

Tapi, bukan Regi namanya jika tak membalas pernyataan istrinya tersebut. "Memangnya kau mau punya suami tua dan beruban, Hera? Oh, aku tak tau seleramu malah yang seperti itu. Aku terluka Hera. Perasaan ku selama ini ternyata tak berarti apa-apa dimatamu," balas Regulus sambil menyentuh jantungnya, layaknya orang kesakitan.

Mendapat reaksi demikian, topeng serius yang Hera bangun susah payah pada akhirnya berantakan juga,"Oooh sussh! Biarpun kau nanti tua dan beruban, aku tetap sayang padamu Regulus Arcturus Black. Percayalah padaku, ok?" dan Hera pun menghampiri Regi dengan puppy-eyesnya sambil merangkul pinggang Regi.

Regulus memasang ekspresi berpikir sambil mengusap dagunya seperti kakek tua sebelum balas memeluk istrinya itu."Ehhmm, bagaimana ya? Aku perlu bukti atas ucapanmu itu Mrs. Black. Dan aku butuh bukti nyata, kau tau sendiri kan keluarga Black selalu mencari bukti terkuat atas suatu pernyataan?"

Sambil berjinjit, Hera mengecup bibir Regulus lembut hingga ia merasakan pria itu tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik, tapi Hera tau itu cukup,"Apa itu cukup membuktikan kata-kataku Mr. Black?" Hera menatap Regulus dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan.

"Kurasa itu cukup, untuk saat ini. Aku masih harus menghukum-mu Mrs. Black karena telah meledekku," balas Regi dengan seringainya yang disambut pipi bersemu oleh Hera. Oh, betapa senangnya ia melihat Hera bersemu seperti itu.

Ia baru hendak melanjutkan candaannya dengan Hera andai suara tak menyenangkan dari perutnya muncul lebih dulu. Hera yang mendengarnya terkikik geli sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Regi.

"Kurasa ada yang lapar, eh? Ayo makan dulu, aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu."

Keduanya menikmati makan malam yang cukup tenang sambil sesekali bercerita kegiatan hari ini. Pekerjaan keduanya yang sama-sama sibuk membuat mereka jarang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Regulus, pemilik usaha furniture keluarga selalu berangkat tepat jam tujuh pagi. Disiplin tinggi yang diterapkan keluarga seakan menyatu dengan pribadinya, ditambah dengan posisinya yang kini menjadi pemilik tunggal usaha itu makin meningkatkan kerja kerasnya. Dan Hera, pekerjaannya sebagai editor majalah ternama membuatnya meninggalkan rumah satu jam setelah Regi berangkat. Karena itu keduanya jarang bertemu dihari biasa. Jadi, saat makan malam seperti ini biasanya mereka habiskan untuk mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin sebelum tidur dan menghadapi hari sibuk lainnya.

"Apa sudah ada kabar dari Harry? Sudah hampir dua minggu kan dia kerja disana?" tanya Regi sambil menyisip kopi dari cangkirnya.

Hera tersenyum mendengar kekhawatiran Regi pada anak baptis mereka. Biarpun Harry tak sepenuhnya anak mereka, tapi keduanya sudah mengenal Harry sejak kecil. Tepatnya, sejak sebelas tahun silam

"Tadi dia menelepon dari Manor, sejauh ini pekerjaannya lancar-lancar saja. Biarpun kata Harry dia masih masa percobaan, tapi aku yakin dia bisa. Apalagi pekerjaannya hanya mengurus peliharaan pribadi anak majikannya. Ku harap Harry tidak ceroboh dan lupa istirahat, aku tak mau dia-

"Hera, Hera darling kau mulai meracau lagi," sambar Regi setiap kali istrinya mulai bicara dalam tempo kelewat cepat. Matanya berbinar melihat pipi istrinya kembali merona.

Hera melempar tatapan tajam pada Regi, meski ia sendiri masih kesulitan menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya,"Apa salah aku mengkhawatirkan anak baptisku sendiri? Anak baptis yang ku kenal selama sebelas tahun, heh?!" tantangnya

"Hera sayang, Harry sudah besar ia pasti tau mana yang baik untuknya. Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya selama ini, percayakan semua padanya. Ia pasti bisa, ok?"bujuk Regi sambil mengusap bahu Hera lembut.

Mendengar bujukan sang suami, Hera hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Memang Harry sudah besar, ia juga sudah cukup umur dan ditambah masa kecilnya yang dihabiskan bersama keluarga Black pasti sudah membentuk pribadinya. Tapi, apa salah ia khawatir padanya? Mungkin, ini yang dinamakan insting keibuan?

Lagi-lagi Regi mendapati pasangannya itu terdiam. Selalu seperti ini setiap berhubungan dengan Harry. Harus diakuinya, sosok Harry selalu punya tempat khusus dihatinya serta Hera. Tempat yang sama spesialnya seperti kedua orangtua dan juga Sirius. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah mengira sedemikian besar rasa sayang Hera pada anak angkat tak resminya itu.

"Ku rasa tidur satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkanmu dari Harry, eh? Kalau itu cara yang tersedia, mungkin aku harus sering melakukannya supaya tidak tersaingi oleh anak itu. Ckckck, come on Dear! Aku yakin kau pasti lelah sepulang kerja, karena aku juga merasa begitu. Let's sleep! Dan tak ada bantahan Mrs. Black" sambar Regi begitu melihat Hera membuka mulut untuk membantah.

"Baik, baik Tuan Regi. Kau tau, kadang kau itu lebih cerewet dibanding Sirius," Dan Hera pun bangkit dari sofa menyusul suaminya yang lebih dulu masuk kamar.

-0-

Bulan sabit masih menggantung di langit malam, tampak anggun dikelilingi beberapa bintang disisinya. Pagi masih terlalu dini untuk datang, dan malam pun masih lama sebelum berlalu. Suara-suara hewan malam, dan desau angin dingin khas musim gugur diantara dedaunan seakan menina bobokan para penghuni Malfoy manor.

Hampir tak ada aktifitas sama sekali di manor yang biasanya sibuk itu, hampir. Karena diantara kesunyian yang meliputi rumah itu, satu diantara penghuninya masih terjaga. Sesosok pria muda, yang menghuni manor itu kurang dari sebulan masih asik menatap langit malam dari teras belakang kediaman itu.

Ia, Harry Potter, selalu memilih keluar rumah untuk menikmati keindahan malam ketika insomnianya menyerang. Ada suatu ketenangan, kedamaian dan perasaan bebas yang ia rasa setiap kali berdekatan dengan alam, khususnya di waktu malam hari. Disaat orang lain terlelap, saat semua kebisingan mesin-mesin kendaraan itu menyusut drastis, adalah waktu favoritnya. Disaat hanya ada dirinya, langit hitam kelam yang di percantik ribuan berlian bernama bintang, suara-suara binatang malam dan segala hal yang hanya ditemui saat mentari terbenam merupakan harta yang tak terhingga bagi Harry.

Dengan jaket dan selimut tebal guna menghangatkan badannya, Harry duduk tenang, menikmati hembusan angin malam diwajahnya dan mendengar suara dedaunan bergesekan sambil menikmati secangkir coklat hangat.

Dikejauhan, ia masih dapat melihat siluet Orion –burung hantu elang milik Draco- terbang dengan bebasnya. Lokasi Malfoy manor yang berdekatan dengan Savernake Forest memberi keuntungan tersendiri bagi Orion untuk berburu. Harry melihatnya, terbang tinggi, berputar sebelum akhirnya menukik tajam dan kembali membawa seekor tupai kecil diantara kakinya.

"Tangkapan bagus, Orion." Kata Harry begitu Orion mendarat disisinya. Meletakkan tupai itu dibawah cakar tajamnya agar tidak melarikan diri.

Burung hantu itu seolah mengerti saat dipuji langsung mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya ke selimut Harry sebelum menikmati santapannya. Harry yang melihat tingkah Orion hanya tersenyum, keistimewaannya yang bisa "berkomunikasi" dengan binantang turut membuatnya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu berbaur dengan alam bebas dibanding bersama sesamanya.

"Kau tau Orion? Kadang aku berharap aku bisa terbang sepertimu." Harry berkata sambil memandang Orion yang sibuk membersihkan bulu hitam kecoklatannya dengan paruh tajamnya.

"Rasanya pasti menyenangkan bisa melihat tempatmu tinggal dari ketinggian. Merasakan angin bebas menerpa wajahmu di atas sana tanpa perlu memikirkan maslaah yang menunggumu saat kau turun ke daratan. Oh yes, I wish I can fly," Harry terus bicara layaknya dengan orang sungguhan.

Ia meletakkan cangkir coklatnya sebelum mengambil buku yang ia bawa saat keluar tadi. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ia pun tenggelam dalam dunia lain yang disuguhkan lewat buku dihadapannya. Sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ia bukan lagi satu-satunya orang yang terjaga di saat itu.

-0-

Draco Malfoy sedang tidak senang. Sangat tidak senang. Diantara pekerjaan yang sedang menggila dan klien yang luar biasa sulit ditangani, masalah komunikasinya dengan sang kekasihnya yang paling memperburuk mood sang Tuan Muda.

Serta pola tidurnya yang pasti terganggu saat dirinya banyak pikiran. Mungkin ini hal yang wajar, tapi, kalau harus terjaga sepanjang malam padahal besok paginya kau ada rapat penting pasti bukan hal yang bagus kan? Dan itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Draco.

Ketika sekujur tubuhnya menjerit minta beristirahat, otaknya, media berfikirnya justru terus bergerak seperti atom berkecepatan tinggi yang tak bisa diam. Menyebalkan. Melelahkan. Ia hanya ingin tidur, paling tidak satu atau dua jam sebelum pagi datang. Ia harus berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk pergi ke London. Dan saat ini, jam tiga dinihari, ia masih belum bisa tidur!

"Arrrgghhh! Bloody mind!" Draco mengumpat kesal sambil meninju bantalnya entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Selimutnya sudah tergantung lunglai di sisi ranjang menunggu jatuh.

Kesal karena tak juga bisa tidur, Draco memilih keluar kamar dan membuat coklat hangat. Mungkin, sambil mengelilingi manor akan membuatnya lelah dan bisa tidur. Mungkin.

Draco menggengam mug coklat panasnya yang masih beruap dengan kedua tangannya. Meski tak seberapa, rasa hangat yang ditawarkan minuman digenggamannya lebih dari cukup untuk memperbaiki moodnya yang memburuk. Meski, rasa kantuk itu belum juga datang.

Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa disadari kemana arahnya. Kalaupun aku nyasar, aku masih di rumahku sendiri, batin Draco. Ia benar-benar tak memperhatikan kemana kakinya membawa tubuhnya, selama rasa kantuk itu belum datang ia belum mau berhenti.

"- tau Orion? Kadang aku berharap aku bisa terbang sepertimu." Draco terpaku ditempatnya ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Suara itu asing, tapi, kenapa ada Orion disana?

Orion kan burung hantu peliharaannya. Mana mungkin ada yang bicara pada binatang, iya kan? Tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

Kecuali orang itu gila, baru ada ,balas suara lain dari pikirannya.

Diamlah kau. Bisa saja itu justru pencuri.

Aku kan pikiranmu bodoh. Jangan-jangan orang gilanya itu kau sendiri Draco.

Eh, iya ya. Kenapa aku malah menyuruhmu diam? Kau kan pikiranku sendiri.

Itu karena kau bodoh, Malfoy.

Draco mencubit lengannya cukup kencang hingga memerah guna mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Bodoh, aku benar-benar seperti orang idiot bicara sendiri," gerutunya kesal.

Ia berusaha mengintip dari balik pintu teras yang terbuka ke sumber suara. Disana, di pinggir teras tempatnya duduk beberapa jam yang lalu, ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam duduk dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya didampingi Orion, burung hantu elang kesayangannya. Yang jelas, anak itu salah satu pelayan manor, tapi siapa dia? Disini ada tiga pelayan laki-laki berambut hitam, Dawson, Snape dan… Potter. Dawson dan Snape tak mungkin keluar saat cuaca dingin begini, berarti tinggal tersisa satu kandidat.

Potter? Apa yang ia lakukan diluar malam-malam begini?

" - bisa melihat tempatmu tinggal dari ketinggian. Merasakan angin bebas menerpa wajahmu di atas sana tanpa perlu memikirkan masalah yang menunggumu saat kau turun ke daratan. Oh yes, I wish I can fly,"

Draco melihatnya bicara pada Orion seolah burung itu adalah manusia sungguhan. Tak ada rasa canggung berada di dekat binatang yang notabenenya jarang berinteraksi dengan manusia itu. Kalau boleh terus terang, Draco justru mendapati Potter seolah sudah biasa berhubungan dengan binatang seperti itu. Bukan suatu hal yang umum.

Tapi, Potter kan memang aneh. Pertama Alpha, sekarang Orion, apa nanti dia malah punya hubungan spesial dengan Rosier?. Lagi-lagi pikiran melantur masuk ke otaknya tanpa basa-basi. Kali ini, ia gantian menampar pipinya dengan harapan tidak melantur lagi. Sepertinya otaknya sudah lelah, jadi mulai mengarah ke hal-hal konyol begini.

Bukannya kembali ke kamar supaya bisa tidur dengan nyaman, Draco justru memilih duduk di tempat persembunyiannya untuk mengamati sosok Harry yang kini asik berkutat dengan bukunya. Sama sekali tak perduli dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Terlena dalam dunia milinya sendiri yang tak terjamah siapa pun. Dan harus Draco akui, ia iri. Kadang ia ingin bisa seperti itu. Tapi, tak perduli sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tetap ada satu atau dua orang yang bisa masuk dalam hidupnya dan turut campur dengan keputusannya, dengan dunianya.

Ia tak sadar berapa lama ia duduk disana, atau tepatnya berapa lama ia tertidur disana. Hal terakhir yang diingat Draco hanya ia sedang berusaha membuat dirinya mengantuk dan berakhir di pintu teras sambil mengamati Potter. Pintu yang sama yang sekarang sudah tertutup rapat. Dan ya, ia mengamati Potter meski ia sendiri berusaha membantahnya.

Tapi, ia ingat ia tak membawa selimut. Ia keluar kamar hanya memakai sweaternya dan secangkir coklat hangat –yang sekarang sudah dingin- dan tanpa selimut. Jadi, kenapa saat ia bangun ada selimut yang menutupi badan bagian depannya. Ia tak tau itu selimut milik siapa, hanya saja perpaduan wangi pine dan tanah basah yang tercium samar dari selimut itu mampu menenangkan jantung Draco yang berdegup kencang ketika terbangun tadi.

Matanya menatap nyalang koridor yang masih tampak sepi. Berarti semua masih tertidur di kamarnya, dan tentu sebuah keuntungan untuknya. Bukan hal yang menyenangkan kalau sampai salah satu pelayan melihatnya tertidur di koridor. Ia bangkit dari posisinya sambil menggengam selimut itu, menyampirkannya ke punggung agar lebih mudah dibawa. Dari sela tirai jendela yang terbuka, ia melihat fajar mulai menyingsing, pertanda ia tidak kesiangan. Baru saja ia bangkit untuk mengambil cangkirnya ketika matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang diletakkan dibawah cangkir itu.

_Mungkin, anda bisa membawa selimut sendiri jika ingin tidur di luar lagi Tuan Muda. Angin musim dingin bukanlah angin yang bersahabat pada tubuh. Lebih baik mencegah dibanding mengobati kan?_

* * *

Seperti biasa RnR ^^

Fen


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated **

**The Grangers**

AU! OOC/ No Magic/ Modern Timeline

Summary : Malfoy Manor, rumah besar milik keluarga bangsawan Malfoy selama ini selalu tampak tenang dan teratur. Apa yang terjadi ketika seorang pelayan baru yang datang disana mampu merubah semuanya. Suasana baru, dan tentunya … perasaan baru. Semuanya menjadi lebih rumit dan kompleks. Dimana sebenanrnya perasaannya berlabuh? Untuk kekasihnya atau…. Pelayan baru itu?

Author note : Cerita ini FULL AU . NO MAGIC. Modern Timeline. Dan hampir semua OOC. Typo(s). DM (22) HP (18). Pairing H/?. etcetera dan etcetera. Read & Review! Xie xie! ^^.

-0-

* * *

Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Inggris.

Dinginnya angin musim dingin bulan Desember tampak sangat kontras dengan kehangatan dibalik tembok tebal Malfoy Manor. Perapian berukuran besar menguarkan udara hangat diruang tengah hingga ruang keluarga. Ditambah dengan beberapa penghangat ruangan dan jaket tebal yang melekat di tubuh, harusnya bisa menghangatkan rasa dingin yang merengkuh hati Draco.

Berkali-kali ia menatap keluar jendela ruang utama yang berembun. Salju yang turun memang tidak lebat, tapi cukup untuk menghambat perjalanan siapa pun yang nekat keluar rumah saat ini. Dan, hari ini bukan hanya satu, tapi dua keluarga yang dekat dengannya akan datang. Menghabiskan liburan natal dirumahnya.

Ia masih tenggelam dalam lamunannya, berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka yang dekat dengannya ketika mendengar seseorang berdeham. Ia berbalik dan mendapati dirinya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata emerald yang tanpa disadari sering muncul di pikirannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama perasaan ini muncul, tapi Draco tau ini salah. Bukan hanya karena ia sudah mempunyai kekasih, tapi… dia masih "lurus". Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia merasa jantungnya berdetak liar ketika menatapnya? Membuatnya mustahil mempertahankan topeng datarnya. Memunculkan getaran yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih hebat dibanding saat bersama dengan gadis pujaannya.

"Tuan Muda, apa anda mendengar saya?" suara baritone lembut itu menarik kembali Draco dari khayalannya. Sadar ia tak mendengarkan tapi gengsi untuk mengaku, Draco melempar tatapan tajam pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Kesalahan fatal!

Ia justru merasa dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan iris hijau cemerlang itu. Merasakan dirinya terjerumus dalam jurang misteri seorang Harry Potter. Ini salah! Ia tak boleh merasa seperti ini! Tapi, seberapa keras pun otaknya membantah, tubuhnya seakan punya pikiran sendiri.

Tak tau bagaimana ceritanya, ia sudah berdiri tak kurang dari setengah meter dihadapan Harry.

"Apa katamu tadi?"

"Keluarga anda kemungkinan pulang agak larut, mereka masih terjebak dirumah keluarga Granger bersama kedua putri keluarga Delacour. Nyonya Cissa meminta anda makan malam duluan. Tidak perlu menunggu Tuan dan Nyonya," kata Harry penuh profesionalisme.

Lagi, perasaan tak menyenangkan itu muncul setiap kali Harry bicara formal padanya. Ia sudah sering melihatnya bercanda dengan pelayan yang lain, tapi ekspresi santainya langsung hilang jika berhadapan dengannya. Draco juga tak bisa menyalahkan Harry tentunya, apalagi dengan standar perfeksionis yang selalu dijunjung oleh keluarga Malfoy. Tapi, tetap saja ia berharap Harry mau menunjukkan sisi santainya sedikit padanya. Bahkan, Harry lebih santai dengan binatang peliharannya!

Kau ini kenapa Potter!

Tak mau terus larut dalam pikiran melanturnya, Draco memilih pergi ke ruang makan. Meninggalkan Harry yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala .

-0-

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"…."

"Aku baik, biarpun agak bosan juga disini heheheh. Aku yang terkecil _sih_ disini, tak ada yang bisa ku jahili seperti dirumah."

"…."

"Hoi! Aku tak seburuk itu tau, buktinya Hera tak pernah memarahiku. Ehiya, bagaimana kabar di rumah? Ku dengar Regi dan Hera sedang sangat sibuk ya? Bahkan menelepon anak baptis mereka ini saja tak sempat.. Mereka tega."

"…."

"Sesekali tak apa kan aku bertingkah kekanakan? Toh, aku tak selalu begitu. Kau pikir meski aku anak bawang disini aku bisa main-main? Bisa langsung di pecat aku dari sini."

"…."

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu serius, dia bisa-bisa keluar dari petinya untuk menemuimu nanti!"

"….'

"Maaf, aku hanya rindu padanya. Kau tau kan dia sudah seperti ayah buatku. Regi mungkin sama baiknya, tapi ya tetaap saja. Hei, jangan minta maaf aku saja yang terlalu dramatis."

"…."

"Aku bersyukur mengenalmu. Kau selalu tau apa yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku tidak bercanda, aku tulus berkata seperti ini. Dan kau tau, aku jadi makin sayang padamu. Ku harap, kita bisa bertemu natal nanti,"

"…."

"Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Marlene sudah memanggil, sepertinya tamu keluarga Malfoy sudah datang. Nanti ku telpon lagi. Bye love."

"…."

"Love you much, bye again."

Dengan senyum terkembang, Harry mengakhiri panggilannya dengan entah siapa orang itu. Yang jelas, suasana hatinya langsung membaik setiap kali mendengar suaranya. Sayang, suara klakson limosin keluarga Malfoy dari arah halaman membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan acara bertelpon rianya. Tanpa perlu dipanggil, semua pelayan sudah tau kapan mereka harus hadir untuk menyambut majikannya. Segera saja ia berlari masuk ke rumah, tak lupa untuk merapikan seragamnya sekali lagi sebelum ikut prosesi penyambutan tamu di pintu utama.

Tanpa disadari Harry, dari balik pintu teras berdiri sosok pria muda berambut platina yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-geriknya. Draco Malfoy tak pernah menguping pembicaraan orang sebelumnya. Itu hanya merendahkan dirimu sendiri, dalihnya. Tapi, ia tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya begitu mendengar suara Harry yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Rasa kaget tak bisa ia sembunyikan ketika mendengar suara Harry yang biasanya terdengar formal bisa tampak santai, bahkan terkesan manja! Mimpi apa ia semalam eh, mungkin makan apa ia tadi di ruang makan hingga mendapat "kesempatan" begini.

Dan diantara semua pertanyaan yang menyeruak atas perubahan sikap Harry tadi, ada satu pertanyaan paling besar dipikirannya. Siapa orang yang ditelepon Potter tadi? Kenapa ia bisa membuat Potter berubah perangainya seperti itu? Apa mungkin itu kekasihnya? Eh, peduli apa aku dengannya? Kalau itu kekasihnya bagus lah, jadi dia tidak menggoda pacar orang. Awas saja berani menggoda, Mione!

"Tuan Muda, keluarga Anda dan yang lain sudah tiba. Anda ditunggu di pintu utama," ucap Severus formal. Mengangguk mengiyakan, Draco pun melangkahkan kaki ke arah sumber suara di pelataran rumahnya.

-0-

"DRACOOOOO!" seruan memekakan telinga menyambutnya ketika melangkah keluar dari pintu. Tak perlu waktu lama, wajahnya sudah berselimutkan surai pirang yang setingkat lebih gelap darinya dengan dua tangan melingkar erat di lehernya.

Draco tau persis siapa yang memeluknya segera membalas tak kalah erat,dan sapaan "Hei Gaby!" pun meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Apa cuma Gaby yang kau peluk, 'Co?" suara lembut dari sebelah kanannya langsung membuat Draco melepaskan diri dari sosok Gaby.

Disana, tepat satu langkah lagi dari anak tangga teratas, berdiri sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Wanita muda yang baru menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, tiga bulan yang lalu. Dengan rambut coklat gelap dan mata sewarna hazel yang lembut, penampilannya yang kasual tanpa menghilangkan kesan anggun seorang putri adalah sang kekasih sejak tiga setengah tahun silam. Hermione Jean Granger.

Tatapan penuh cinta memancar dari sepasang iris silver yang biasa dingin itu. Suatu peristiwa yang luar biasa langka untuk dilihat dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Tatapan yang hanya ia berikan untuk orang-orang terkasihnya.

"Hey, jangan cemburu begitu! Apa belum cukup kau menyiksaku dengan LDR begini?" kata Draco pura-pura _ngambek_.

Untuk orang lain, melihat seorang Draco _ngambek_ mungkin hal yang mustahil. Kalau marah mungkin, sering tapi ini? Sudahlah, semua orang pasti punya sisi tersembunyinya kan?"

"Ahh, sepertinya Draco kesayangan kita sedang buruk moodnya. Sini, ku beri pelukan "selamat berjumpa lagi" biar kau tidak _ngambek _lagi," goda Hermione yang langsung memeluk Draco hangat.

Siapa pun yang ada disana bisa melihat betapa besar cinta diantara keduanya. Bahkan, para pelayan yang berdiri di kanan-kiri tangga pualam manor itu ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah Tuan Muda mereka. Sebuah ekspresi yang hanya bisa dihadirkan oleh seorang Hermione.

"Baiklah kalian berdua, temu kangennya bisa di dalam kan? Sekarang kami semua kedinginan. Bukankah begitu Aunt Cissa?" tanya wanita lain yang bisa dibilang versi dewasa dari Gaby tadi.

"Nah, kau peka sekali Fleur sayang. Ayo cepat kalian masuk, aku dan ayahmu tak lagi muda untuk menghadapi cuaca seperti ini. Severus, Marlene, ku serahkan ini pada kalian. Ok?" dan Narcissa pun masuk diikuti seluruh anggota keluarga yang lain.

Severus dan Marlene langsung membagi tugas siapa yang membawa barang siapa dan dimana diletakkannya. Entah beruntung atau memang sengaja, Harry kebagian membawa koper coklat yang agak lebih kecil dari dua koper lainnya. Kalau tidak salah, itu koper milik gadis Granger tadi.

Setelah semua koper dan barang bawaan para tamu keluarga Malfoy tiba ditempat si empunya masing-masing, hampir seluruh penghuni manor memilih beristirahat. Efek cuaca dingin memang pembawa kantuk paling kuat untuk siapa pun.

-0-

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi buta Harry sudah keluar kamarnya. Kebiasaan lama memang tak bisa hilang, biarpun awalnya ia harus bangun pagi karena paksaan. Tapi, harus di akui ada dampak positif yang ia dapatkan dari "latihan rutin"nya itu. Diantaranya, ia bisa dengan bebas menikmati segarnya udara pagi sepuas-puasnya.

Tak terasa ia sudah tiga kali berlari mengelilingi lingkungan manor yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Keringat sudah mengalir deras membasahi tubuhnya, tapi tak sedikit pun ia hiraukan. Itu justru pertanda bahwa olahraganya membuahkan hasil.

Setelah merasa cukup, ia membasuh mukanya sebelum menuju kandang kuda yang berjarak 100 meter dari pintu belakang. Pagi tadi, sebuah note tertempel di kursi tempat Harry biasa duduk saat istirahat.

_Siapkan Rosier dan Attila besok pagi. Tuan Muda dan kekasihnya mau berkuda keliling Manor –SS_

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di tepi arena pacuan kuda berukuran sedang dengan dua kuda cantik disisinya. Rosier, seekor kuda throughbred betina yang dimiliki Draco sejak empat tahun silam tampak mengais rumput hijau dengan kakinya. Sedangkan Atilla, kuda stallion hitam yang gagah perkasa itu tampak masih mengamati arena dihadapannya. Seolah menilai, apa tempat ini layak untuknya. Maklum, kuda itu baru tiba di manor akhir November lalu.

"Sampai sekarang, aku masih tak mengerti kenapa Draco punya hobi yang perlu biaya besar. Bukankah, dia agak berlebihan?" Harry yang sedang asyik mengelus surai hitam kelam Atilla seketika berputar ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia pun mendapati dirinya bertatapan dengan mata coklat paling lembut yang pernah ditemuinya.

"Anda Nona Granger?"tanya Harry setelah berhasil mengendalikan kekagetannya.

Wanita muda dihadapannya itu hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat. Ikut mengelus leher panjang Atilla yang agak kaget ketika orang asing mendekatinya.

"Hermione Jean Granger, panggil saja aku Mione. Nama lengkapku sepertinya terlalu panjang dan aku merasa kau memanggil seluruh keluarga kalau kau menyebutkkan margaku. Jadi, cukup Mione," jawab Hermione sambil menatap Harry.

Cukup sekali tatap, Harry tahu. Hermione bukanlah perempuan manja yang hanya bisa mengandalkan orang lain untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tidak, ia jauh dari kata manja. Matanya memancarkan kebijaksaan dan pengetahuan yang luas. Ditambah, aura yang menguar dari sosoknya. Jelas menggambarkan dirinya bukan dari kalangan rendah namun tanpa kesan sombong.

"Baiklah Nona Mione, jika anda memaksa," Hermione menatap Harry dengan pandangan menyelidik. Bukan hanya Harry yang pandai membaca karakter seseorang dari pertama bertemu. Hermione pun tau, remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu jauh lebih dewasa dibanding usianya.

"Mau menemaniku berkeliling? Kurasa Draco baru akan bangun satu atau dua jam lagi," kata Hermione sopan.

Dengan sigap, Harry membantu Hermione naik ke sadel di punggung Rosier. Sama sekali tak sadar bahwa tangannya sempat berpegangan dan tentu tak melihat perubahan ekspresi wanita muda itu yang tampak tercengang saat merasakan tangan besar Harry melingkupinya.

Jadilah mereka berkeliling manor hingga matahari benar-benar terbit di timur. Dengan Hermione yang asik bercerita dari atas kuda dan Harry yang berjalan disampingnya. Sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan dengan perbedaan media transportasi mereka.

"Ini minum anda Nona Mione. Saya yakin anda pasti haus setelah berkuda hampir dua jam penuh," kata Harry sambil menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Hermione. Ia pun menerimanya dengan senyum penuh terimakasih dan segera meneguk air itu dengan rakus.

Peduli amat kalau ia dicap tidak tau tata karma. Toh, kalau mereka tau bagaimana lelahnya berkuda juga pasti akan berlaku sama sepertinya. Begitu selesai, air didalam botol itu tinggal setengah. Aku benar-benar kehausan rupanya, batin Hermione.

Harry sudah berdiri ditepi arena pacuan lagi sambil menyisir surai coklat yang hampir sewarna dengan Hermione menggunakan penyikat khusus. Perasaan nyaman setiap kali berbaur dengan alam itu kembali lagi. Membawanya tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa tau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian wanita yang tadi ditemaninya.

-0-

Hermione mengamati Harry yang masih asik menyisir surai dua kuda pacuan milik kekasihnya. Anak itu kelihatan begitu tenang, damai dan anehnya, tampak begitu bahagia saat berinteraksi dengan binatang herbivora itu. Matanya berbinar hanya karena Rosier mengusapkan wajahnya dengan lembut ke telapak tangan Harry. Senyum Harry pun kelihatan begitu murni. Persis anak kecil yang mendapat kado natal kesukaannya.

Dari awal melihatnya, saat ia baru tiba di manor, ia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sosok remaja itu. Bukan hanya postur tubuhnya yang paling mencolok. Maklum, tinggi Harry hampir sama dengan Gaby yang notabenenya selalu jadi anak bawang. Dikelilingi staf pelayan lainnya yang lebih tinggi darinya, ia terlihat semakin mengecil.

Tapi, pembawaannya lah yang membuat Hermione kagum. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut, gugup atau pun canggung terpancar darinya. Hanya ada kepercayaan diri dan wibawa yang menguar darinya. Usianya boleh tiga tahun lebih muda darinya, kedewasaannya hampir sama, bahkan mungkin melebihinya.

Dan ada suatu tarikan aneh dalam dirinya. Suatu perasaan yang memaksanya untuk lebih mengenal sosok Harry. Entah darimana datangnya, perasaan itu ada disana. Dan, kenapa ia merasa seolah tersengat listrik ketika tak sengaja berpeganganya tangan dengan Harry?

Kalau dibilang berpegangan mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tepatnya, tangan Harry yang menggenggamnya. Tapi, tetap saja tangan mereka bertautan, kan? Dan Ia tau ini salah. Ia juga takut. Takut rasa penasarannya itu malah merembet dan menganggu hubungannya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia juga tak bisa membantah fakta seorang Granger itu punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Dan jangan suruh mereka berhenti sebelum mereka dapat jawaban yang dicarinya.

"Hey Harry, bisa kemari sebentar!" seru Hermione dari posisinya di bawah pohon.

Harry yang merasa terpanggil langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat nona muda itu melambai kearahnya. Segera saja ia menghentikan kegiatannya sebelum menghampiri Hermione.

"Ya, Nona Mione? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Emm- pikir Hermione, ayo cari alasan yang bagus biar kau bisa mengenalnya –aku butuh bantuanmu. Ada, tugas penelitian di universitasku. –baiklah, tidak buruk. Lalu apa? –aku harus mewawancarai, atau tepatnya menganalisa kepribadian seseorang yang belum pernah ku kenal sebelumnya. Dan, menulis semacam biografi singkat tentangnya. –perfect!

Harry menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar, meski sebelah alisnya terangkat, bertanya.

"Apa boleh aku menganalisa mu? Maksudku, aku baru bertemu denganmu dan kebetulan saja aku merasa pribadimu cukup menarik untuk ku teliti-

"Menarik?" tanya Harry heran.

"Aku melihat pembawaanmu yang sangat tenang. Padahal, kau yang termuda kan diantara pelayan yang lain?"

Harry mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Tapi kau tetap terlihat tenang, kalem bahkan berwibawa. Karena itu aku merasa kau sosok yang pas. Bagaimana? Aku Cuma punya waktu sekitar dua bulan melaksanakan tugas ini?" pinta Hermione dengan tatapan memohon semelas mungkin.

Pemuda dihadapannya tidak langsung mengiyakan, tapi juga tidak tampak menolaknya. Sepertinya, Harry masih memikirkan apa ia mau menjadi media penelitian Hermione. Siapa sih yang tidak berpikir ulang kalau ada di posisinya? Apalagi yang ingin"menelitinya" adalah orang asing. Mungkin, belum ada dua belas jam yang lalu dikenalnya.

"Kalau boleh, saya akan pertimbangkan dulu permintaan anda ini. Bagaimana, anda keberatan?"

Yes! Hermione berteriak bahagia dalam hatinya. Melempar senyum paling ramah pada Harry, ia pun menjawab dengan ramah dan penuh pengertian.

"Tentu saja. Ku tunggu jawabanmu satu minggu lagi ditempat ini. Ok?"

"Baiklah." Dan Hermione membalasnya dengan senyum manis dan mata yang berbinar bahagia.

* * *

MAAF banget para readers complicated kemungkinan Fen bakal HIATUS sementara -.-V

tapiiiii, FEN bakal buat vote siapa yang kemungkinan bakal jadi "Pairing" Harry :D

sooo, tetep tinggalin Review dan Votenya ok. xiexie ^^

Fen


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated**

**Red and Green**

AU! OOC/ No Magic/ Modern Timeline

Author note : Jika ada keterangan yang dihapuskan, bukan karena ketidaksengajaan melainkan keputusan author. DM (22) HP (18). Pairing H/?. etcetera dan etcetera. Read & Review! Xie xie! ^^.

* * *

Dinginnya salju musim dingin sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya, berbarengan dengan makin dekatnya perayaan Natal. Hawa beku diluar manor justru meningkatkan kehangatan diantara para penghuninya. Aura formal yang biasa tercipta di rumah besar itu perlahan menyusut bahkan sampai dua Malfoy senior sering terlihat bercengkrama dengan para pelayan senior. Severus Snape pun, yang biasanya selalu tampak menggerutu mulai menampakkan senyum langkanya –meski hal itu hanya sebatas bibirnya yang terangkat sepersekian senti-. Tapi, tetap saja perubahan itu jelas kentara.

Dan jangan lupakan aura tenang yang terpancar dari Tuan Muda mereka. Jika biasanya wajah tampanya dihiasi kerutan kecil di dahinya, kini terganti dengan senyum tampan menghias wajah aristocrat itu. Makin meningkatkan karismanya dikalangan para wanita. Syukurlah, hati si Tuan Muda sudah ada yang mengisi, dan sepertinya hal itu tidak akan berganti dalam jangka waktu segera.

Pekerjaan di Malfoy Manor juga mulai dikurangi, mengingat banyak kegiatan diluar ruangan yang terpaksa ditinggalkan akibat salju yang makin tebal. Hal ini tentunya membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi para pelayan. Dan untuk Harry juga pastinya.

Hari ini, Harry sedang sibuk melakukan rutinitas barunya –menjadi nara sumber bagi kekasih majikannya, Hermione. Seperti yang dimintanya sehari setelah tiba di manor, Hermione benar-benar serius melakukan penelitian tentang dirinya. Suatu hal yang pada awalnya kurang menyenangkan bagi Harry yang terbilang introvert, tapi, setelah beberapa waktu berlalu ditambah kemampuan Hermione membaca suasana kapan dan apa saja yang bisa ditanyakan, Harry mulai terbiasa.

"Jadi Harry, apa kau punya seseorang yang umm….someone special, maybe?" tanya Hermione ragu-ragu. Ia sendiri merasa tidak nyaman menanyakan hal ini, tapi ia tak bisa membantah rasa penasaran setelah beberapa kali tak sengaja mengintip –ia hanya kebetulan melihatnya, bukan mengintip, kilah Hermione- Harry berbincang agak "berbeda" lewat teleponnya.

Harry tentu kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan tak bisa mencegah rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Sebuah perubahan yang tak lepas dari pengamatan Hermione dan membuat mata coklat wanita muda itu berkilat jahil.

"Ahaaaa!" serunya riang.

"Jadi, statusmu sudah tidak terbuka untuk gadis lain ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku yakin banyak yang tertarik padamu kalau makan malam keluarga besar Malfoy jadi diadakan disini," termasuk aku, tambah Hermione dalam hatinya.

Begitu ia sadar apa yang terlintas dipikirannya, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar. Ini salah! Ini salah! Aku sudah punya Draco, kenapa aku berpikir begitu! Ayolah, Harry bahkan lebih muda dariku! Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri!

Sayangnya, sebuah suara lain dari sudut pikirannya berpendapat lain tentang pernyataan Hermione bahwa Harry sudah seperti adiknya. Sisi lain dalam dirinya menentang klaim Hermione tentang perasaan itu.

Bagaimana mungkin, kau menganggap seseorang seperti adikmu kalau tatapanmu seperti gadis culun mengagumi si pangeran sekolah. Pangeran bergaya _cool_ yang mungkin dalam kasus Harry karena pembawaannya yang tenang dan misterius. Dan jantungmu takkan berdetak hebat, bibirmu selalu ingin tersenyum dan perasaan ribuan sayap kupu-kupu beterbangan hanya karena melihat seorang "adik". Ini, jelas bukan perasaan yang normal pada saudara sendiri!

"Ehm, Mione? Ada masalah?" suara Harry sarat kekhawatiran. Tangannya dilambaikan didepan wajah cantik kekasih Tuan Muda itu.

Ia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan berpura-pura menampik tangan Harry. Suatu gestur yang justru membuatnya seperti tersengat listrik ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit tangan pemuda itu.

"A..ahh. Tidak apa-apa Harry. Hanya teringat sesuatu tadi." Balas Hermione singkat.

"Jadi, sampai mana pembicaraan kita yaa, _who's this lucky girl_ Mr. Potter?" tanya Hermione dengan nada jail. Sukses membuat pipi Harry lagi-lagi bersemu.

Pemandangan itu membuat tawa Hermione meledak seketika, berbarengan dengan wajah Harry yang makin memerah. Suasana canggung itu langsung hilang dan keduanya larut dalam pembicaraan yang lebih santai.

-0-

Diusianya yang masih remaja Gabrielle –Gaby- Delacour sudah tau arti penting untuk bertingkah layaknya bangsawan seperti nama keluarga yang disandangnya. Paras anggunnya yang merupakan gen wanita Delacour ditambah dengan perangai yang sudah ditatar layaknya para "lady" membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dari usia aslinya. Karena itu, bukan hal aneh bagi Gaby melihat tatapan terpesona para pria yang melewatinya.

Hampir empat tahun berlalu sejak terakhir ia ke Malfoy Manor. Terakhir ia kemari saat usianya tiga belas tahun, sebelum akhirnya menyelesaikan sekolah asrama khusus di Paris, Negara asalnya.

Aturan sekolah yang ketat dan padatnya jadwal kegiatan keluarganya membuat Gaby lebih sering menghabiskan liburannya di Delacour's Resident. Rumah yang lebih menyerupai istana ditemani para pelayan atau para sahabatnya. Padahal, ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di kediaman keluarga Malfoy yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil.

Dan kini, ia bisa menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke tempat ini. Hampir tak ada yang berubah dari kastil versi mini ini. Tapi, justru itulah yang membawa hawa nostalgia langsung menyergapnya begitu sampai ditempat ini hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Tahun ini, dirinya dan Fleur akan menghabiskan Natal dan tahun baru disini, dan ia tak sabar menunggu pesta kembang api yang pasti diadakan para pelayan.

Hanya ada satu perubahan kecil –amat kecil hingga hampir tak terlihat- ditempat ini. Itu pun terjadi di jajaran staff pelayan. Gaby juga baru menyadari hal itu saat berkeliling manor tiga hari kemudian. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda seumurannya sedang bermain dengan Alpha –siberian husky Draco- ditengah hujan salju ringan.

Awalnya dia pikir orang itu penyusup, maklum saja, ditengah hujan salju begini untuk apa berkeliaran disekitar area terbuka manor kalau bukan untuk hal semacam itu. Barulah ketika malam datang dan melihat orang itu memakai pakaian staff pelayan Gaby tau, ternyata dia juga bagian dari jajaran pekerja di tempat ini.

Hal yang pertama terlintas dibenaknya adalah, kenapa anak semuda itu bisa diterima bekerja disini? Bukannya meremehkan, hanya saja, bukan rahasia umum untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan disini syaratnya sudah menyamai mendaftar chef di hotel berbintang. Tapi, dengan bayaran yang setimpal tentunya. Karena itulah ia sempat mengira apa mungkin si anak baru itu adik atau rekanan pelayan yang lain.

Dan baru hari ini ia punya kesempatan untuk diam-diam mengamati si anak baru itu.

Pagi tadi, ketika ia sedang berkeliling manor, tak sengaja matanya menangkap dua sosok di beranda belakang manor. Dua sosok yang kelihatan begitu akrab, padahal Gaby yakin mereka juga baru saling mengenal ketika tiba ditempat ini sama sepertinya. Dan rasa penasaran itu membuatnya langsung menghampiri seseorang yang pati bisa menjawab keingintahuannya ini. Li Fang.

"Li, apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Gaby pada gadis Chinese itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Li segera menutup novel yang dibacanya dan berbalik. Membungkuk hormat seperti yang biasa dilakukan para pelayan lain. Senyum pun merekah di bibirnya ketika melihat Gaby. Nona Muda yang sudah lama sekali tidak mampir kemari.

"Senang bertemu kembali dengan anda Nona Gaby. Kebetulan saya tidak ada tugas apa-apa, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gaby langsung mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi kosong bersebelahan dengan Li. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi sudut dapur manor yang luas itu. Suasana dapur perlahan dihiasi kerlap-kerlip merah hijau, khas natal. Biarpun masih sekitar seminggu lebih hari itu tiba, antusiasme para penghuni sepertinya sudah bangkit sejak Desember menjemput. Bibir tipis Gaby tersungging keatas mengingat beberapa natal yang sempat dirasakannya disini.

"Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah ya? Padahal sudah berapa tahun coba sejak terakhir aku kesini? Tiga, mungkin empat tahun. Tapi, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu." Kata Gaby dengan mata menerawang, senyum tipis itu belum juga hilang dari bibirnya.

"Nona pasti tahu kan, Nyonya dan Tuan lebih suka suasana seperti ini. Kalaupun ada yang berubah, mungkin hanya hiasan disana dan disini." Balas Li sopan.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal begitu Li. Sungguh, aku merasa tua kalau harus bicara formal terus."

Mendengar Nona Mudanya itu mengeluh, Li tak dapat menahan tawa kecilnya. Tentu saja ia langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Gaby. Tapi, ia tau itu hanya candaan. Mereka sama akrabnya seperti Gaby dengan Fleur.

"Baiklah, jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku tadi Gab?"

Ah ya, tujuannya kemari kan untuk mencari informasi soal anak baru itu. "Kulihat ada pelayan baru ya? Bukankah, dia masih terlalu muda untuk kerja disini?"

"Ooh, Harry ya? Dia memang masih baru disini, dan kalau tidak salah ia cuma beda satu tahun darimu, Gab."

Setahun lebih tua dariku? Berarti dia baru lulus sekolah kan? Kenapa bisa diterima disini?

"Dia mendapat pekerjaan khusus _lho_, Gab. Dia kebagian mengurus binatang peliharaan Tuan Muda. Pelayan lain saja heran bukan main kenapa dia bisa mudah menaklukan Alpha, Orion serta Rosier. Bahkan Atilla yang masih baru saja tunduk padanya. Sungguh, dia itu ajaib." Kata Li panjang lebar seakan membaca pikiran Gaby. Kekaguman terpancar jelas dari suara Li.

"WOW.." hanya respon itu yang keluar dari mulut Gaby.

"Yaps, W-O-W! Dan dia itu sulit sekali ditebak, Sev saja sampai pusing mencobanya. Ahahaha, coba kau tau apa yang terjadi waktu Harry dikenalkan ke seluruh anggota keluarga Malfoy. Aku dengar Sev hampir meledak karena Harry tidak sengaja meledeknya. Andai aku ada disana, pasti menyenangkan."

Entah kenapa Gaby juga berharap ia ada disana saat Severus menjadi "korban" ledekan Harry. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Gaby ingin tertawa, apalagi kalau melihat langsung.

"Hey Li, kenapa tak kau ceritakan yang kau tau tentang…siapa tadi? Harry? Aku jadi penasaran dengannya?"

Li menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Gaby."Penasaran? Jangan-jangan kau suka ya pada Harry? Hayooo, mengaku saja?" goda Li. Membuat rona samar menghias wajah Gaby.

"Geez, aku hanya bertanya. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa bertanya pada yang lain." Balas Gaby sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yakin? Aku yang paling dekat lho dengan Harry." Li terus saja menggoda Gaby karena ia tau gadis itu hanya pura-pura.

Gaby kesal kalau terjebak dikondisi seperti ini. Ketika rasa penasarannya sudah membludak dan satu-satunya sumber yang tersedia malah memojokkannya.

"Baiklah, kau menang Li. Jadi ceritakan apa yang kau tau tentang anak itu, ok?"

"Ehm… Mari kita mulai dari namanya. Nama lengkapnya Harry James Potter …."

-0-

"Hey Mione, bagaimana kabar kuliahmu? Apa semuanya lancar?" tanya Draco ketika keduanya menghabiskan waktu dikamarnya.

Hermione, kekasihnya itu sedang menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Draco. Jemari lentiknya sesekali mengusap lengan Draco dengan lembut, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum hangat.

"Sibuk, seperti biasa. Dan melelahkan." Balas Hermione bosan. Mendengar nada malas yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi. Dan masih saja membuat Draco terkejut tiap kali mendengarnya.

Tangan kekarnya mengusap pipi Hermione lembut sebelum memegang dagunya, mendongakkan wajahnya agar sejajar lurus dengan pandangannya. Menatap kedua biji mata sewarna coklat dan lelehan madu itu selalu membuatnya merasa hangat, terlindungi dan lengkap. Ia tau itu pasti terdengar seperti bukan dirinya, tapi, ini cinta. Ia bisa merubah orang terdingin sekalipun menjadi sosok yang paling hangat dan penuh kasih. Iya kan?

"Ow, ada apa dengan Mione kita ini? Apa dia salah makan sesuatu tadi pagi? Atau, atau kau ini penyusup ya? Kau menyamar jadi Mione agar bisa berdekatan denganku seperti ini?" kata Draco serius. Meski, matanya jelas berkilat jahil.

Langsung saja Hermione memukul lengan Draco pelan, disusul tawa lembut keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dasar idiot. Memangnya aku tak boleh mengeluh ya?"

Dikecupnya bibir tipis yang sedang bertaut itu singkat sebelum mengusap kembali pipi si gadis pujaan. "Tentu boleh sayang. Aku saja ingin mengeluh kalau melihat tumpukan berkas dikantor. Yang penting kau disini untuk berlibur. Kau bisa habiskan waktumu untuk beristirahat dan lupakan dulu tugasmu. Ok?" bujuk Draco.

Hati Hermione seakan meleleh mendengar kalimat Draco. Sungguh, beruntungnya ia bisa menjadi kekasih putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy ini. Bukan hanya penampilan fisiknya yang tak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi ia juga punya kesempatan untuk melihat sisi lembut seorang Draco Malfoy yang mungkin hampir tak pernah terlihat bagi orang lain.

"Aku beruntung punya kekasih sepertimu, Draco. _Really_. _I'm glad that I'm the only one to see this side of yours. The soft and caring side of one Draco Lucius Malfoy_." Kata Hermione tulus. Matanya memancarkan cinta tulus dan bibirnya tersenyum, senyum terindah yang hanya ia beri untuk Draco.

Tanpa perlu banyak bicara, bibir keduanya bertemu dalam kecupan penuh kasih sayang dan rasa cinta. Dunia seakan hilang dari pikiran keduanya selama mereka ada dalam dekapan satu sama lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya berhenti ketika kebutuhan akan oksigen mulai mendesak.

"_I'm the lucky one, sweetheart. You're such a find lady, with not only beauty but also brain and brave yet the biggest heart I've ever met. Also, I'm glad you're the one who sees that side of mine. I don't want to think if someone else replacing you. So, don't even think you can leave me alone. Do you understand, my Lady?"_

"Kau ternyata cerewet ya."

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"Hermione Jean Granger, kau tau kan betapa bahayanya mengganggu naga tidur?" Tanpa aba-aba, Draco langsung menggelitiki Hermione yang langsung disusul tawa histeris dari kekasihnya itu.

Heh, siapa suruh bermacam-macam dengannya.

Kau saja yang memang cerewet Malfoy. Bahkan kau sendiri tak sadar.

Geeez, diamlah kau. Aku sedang sibuk, pergi kau sana.

_Whatever Malfoy. Yups, you really are crazy._

-0-

"….."

"Iya sayang, aku pulang dua hari sebelum natal. Tak sabar bertemu denganku ya? Ehehehe…"

"….."

"He, jangan mengelak. Aku tau kau pasti sedang memainkan gelang yang ku beri padamu kan? _I know you dear_."

"….."

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku "tahu" kau seperti bayanganku sendiri. Jadi, bolehkan aku minta kado spesial karena tebakanku benar?"

"….."

"Apa ya? Aku juga bingung, ehehehe. Ku serahkan padamu saja lah soal kejutan itu. Yang penting, aku mau natal kali ini berbeda. Ini kan natal pertamaku setelah resmi bekerja. _Can you do that for me?_"

"….."

"_That's my girl._ Dan jangan khawatir, aku juga akan membawakan sesuatu yang spesial buatmu nanti. Sudah larut, kau tidur ya, jangan sampai kelelahan. Dan sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu dan kirimkan pelukanku dari jauh untuk Nala, ok. _Night sweetie, nice dream."_

Dan remaja berambut sewarna jelaga itu pun tersenyum menyambut tidurnya. Tak sabar menunggu hari ia bisa pulang kerumah untuk bertemu keluarga dan tentunya gadis pujaannya itu.

* * *

tadaaaaa, fen balik lagi *sheepish smile*

buat yang udah nunggu kelanjutannya semoga ini cukup..cukup memuaskan kerinduan kalian akan daku *hloh*xD

nee, authornya gak mau komentar banyak. biar readers aja yang komentar dan kritik saran di kotak review.

Xiexie yang sudah menunggu ^^


End file.
